Malfoy’s Never Come Early
by StarRose
Summary: How exactly did Harry find himself tied naked to a pole in a stable at Malfoy Manor? Harry/Draco SLASH. R version of the NC.17 story.


**Title: **Malfoy's Never Come Early a.k.a. If Equus was written by a Harry/Draco fan... (the short teaser of the NC.17 version)

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating:**R version of the NC-17 story.  
**  
Summary: **How exactly did Harry find himself tied naked to a pole in a stable at Malfoy Manor?  
**  
Genre: **Romance/humour

**Prompt: **from harrysexmagick : _"Malfoy Manor, a stable, roleplay, Dom!Draco/Sub!Harry"_  
**  
Warnings: **The word 'cock', un-betad but checked thoroughly. NC-17 version not posted on here contains warnings of sexual use of riding whips, Master/Servant type dominance, and other warnings I'm not allowed to put here.

**Notes:** This is an R version of the NC-17 story. If you would like to view the NC-17 version, please see the link on my profile to my "NC-17" Harry Potter stories. This is not a violation of ff's rules because I am not hosting it here and I am not forcing you to click the NC-17 link. You click it by your own choice.

**Feedback:**...is the ultimate love.  
**  
Word Count: **Around 3,800.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter all belongs to JK Rowling.

**Malfoy's Never Come Early a.k.a If Equus was written by a Harry/Draco fan… (the teaser)**

Harry was naked.

The more he thought about it, the more he wondered how he let himself get into this situation, especially as Lucius would be coming into the stables to do his and Draco's weekly summer ride together in the country today.

Harry was kneeling, none too comfortably, on the straw laden floor of the stable barn. His hands were tied behind his back around a wooden support beam just in front of the stable doors, forcing him to kneel upright. The only other occupants of the barn were two horses, one white, one grey, standing in their stables behind him, the wooden half doors keeping them inside as they stood and chewed on their hay, tails swishing in the summer heat.

The barn doors were wide open right in front of Harry, letting the sun filter in through the trees, dancing patterns across the floor and Harry's skin. This also meant that Harry and all his nakedness would be as plain as day to anyone who happened to walk past the barn door. Luckily being at Malfoy Manor in their private grounds that didn't seem too likely.

Hopefully.

Harry thought back to how he came to be here and sighed, both from his own idiocy and in the remembrance of the seriously brilliant orgasm Draco had given him this morning, which was the reason of why he was currently in this situation.

Every summer Narcissa Malfoy would invite her son and Harry to stay at the Manor for a week or two, not liking to loose contact with her son since he and Harry were married and moved in together down in Cornwall three years ago. The first summer they were there, Harry found Draco had disappeared one Saturday afternoon, and in asking Narcissa if she knew where he was, was told he and Lucius had gone horse riding at 4 o'clock, something they used to do a lot when Draco was younger, and as he was back in the Manor for a while Lucius wanted to start it up again. Narcissa had apologised for neither Lucius or Draco not telling him what they were doing, but as Lucius, unlike his wife, never did find his likeness for Harry even after he married Draco, had most likely told Draco he had let Harry know what they were doing, when in fact hadn't given it a seconds thought or care.

When Draco returned, swore about his father for lying to him, then also apologised to Harry and asked if he wanted to come with them next time, Harry declined, saying he'd never been on a horse and had no intention of doing so. Besides, he didn't want to intrude on Draco's father and son time, although honestly he just simply didn't want to be glared at by Lucius the entire time either, though he didn't tell Draco that.

And so when Draco went for his ride, Harry occupied himself in the Manor, usually ending up talking with Narcissa with tea and biscuits on the patio. This was quite a normal procedure for the next year, and the year after that, but as Draco never rode a horse except when they were at the Manor, it had occurred to Harry for the first time in three years only this morning, that he'd never seen Draco in his riding gear.

He had mentioned this little fact to Draco at the worse possible time, the worst possible time being as Harry padded out of the adjoined bathroom into their large bedroom, wrapped in nothing but a fluffy peach towel ruffling his wet hair, when he was literally attacked by Draco, the towel ripped from his waist, and was thrown down on the bed on his back with lubricated fingers stretching his arse before he could even finish his train of thought!

Harry had given Draco the perfect opportunity to yet again get what he wanted. By telling him he'd never seen him in his riding gear and would like to, Draco had the bait to pull Harry in by refusing to dress as such until Harry did what he wanted, until Harry agreed he'd do anything Draco said, until Harry was screaming he'd let himself be tied naked to a horse and be paraded through Hogwarts grounds if Draco would just let him _cum_!!

The trademark smirk that slowly grew on Draco's lips as Harry came down from his high and realised exactly what he'd just agreed to do, was always both a worry, and a turn on for Harry.

Draco wasn't _quite_ as spiteful as to humiliate Harry as much as sending him off naked to Hogwarts, but it seemed he certainly had something similar, hence why Harry was currently naked as the day he was born, tied to a post in the Malfoy stables.

There was an old clock nailed to a wooden beam to his right, and Harry could see he'd been here for 20 minutes. His knees were aching, his arms were aching, in fact the only part of him that wasn't complaining was his cock, which stood proud for all the world to see, Draco's departing words still imprinted on it:

"_Stay here," Draco purred, reaching round Harry and giving the ties around his wrist's a firm but gently pull, making sure they weren't going to come un-done, "and I'll go and get changed. And then," he whispered, his voice deeper as he licked around Harry's left ear, making him shudder at the touch despite the warm air around them, "I'm going to come back, and you're going to be my obedient little stable boy."_

**This is the end of the teaser. If you wish to read more, please ensure you are over the legal age in your country and follow the link on my profile to the full NC-17 version of this story.**


End file.
